rebels_vs_combinefandomcom-20200213-history
Podokovsky Liberation Fighters
The Podokovsky Liberation Fighters '''is a faction of rebels that follow the order of White Forest but also try to serve and help the people of Podokovsky village. While they don't have a lot of equipment or machines of war, their main strength comes from their guerrilla tactics, many being locals of the woods around City 17, another main strength of the Liberation Fighters are their alien allies, vortigaunt warrior, scientists and helpers as well as tamed houndeyes. They only concentrate in fighting against the combine and will often try to escape or avoid combat against independent factions at all cost. History of the Podokovsky Liberation Fighters and their tactics. The '''Podokovsky Liberation Fighters was created by ex-police officer Sergey Tikhonovich Kolosov '''when he and a group of 10 other left White Forest to search for other pre-war military bunkers to aid their cause, he instead found the poor and humble village of Podokovsky, there he met his wife, the African American doctor '''Quintana Wilkins, as time passed the faction grew from 12 people to at least 1500, several of them being either refugees, White Forest allies or volunteers from Podokovsky. A few years after the creation of the group, they have been expanding more towards City 17, with hopes to create a large network of rebels, partisans and refugees, currently they are attacking caravans of either combine Overwatch or Conscripts to get better equipment. One of the main legs of the Liberation Fighters are their alien allies, at least 30 Vortigaunts are working together with their human allies, there is also Houndeye mascots that serve as assault troops, sneaking through combine lines and then blasting their surroundings with strong sound waves. Relationships with other factions. By type of faction. * Combine Factions: Any combine factions will be shot on sight, they are the sole enemy of the Liberation Fighters. * Metrocop Factions: Any metro police forces outside their designated area and wandering on the woodlands will be either killed or captured, what happens to captured officers is up to the leaders of the group. * Conscript Factions: Any conscript forces outside their designated area and wandering on the woodlands will be either killed or captured, what happens to captured soldiers is up to the leaders of the group. * Rebel Factions: While usually the Podokovsky fighters will be friendly towards most factions affiliated with the resistance, they may not always help certain sketchy groups, they will not tolerate any sort of unfitting behavior or outright dishonesty and sometimes may try to fight against this "resistance" groups. * Independent Factions: They'll remain neutral towards any Independent factions, however, if this faction is hostile towards the people of the village, they may try to either negotiate or try to calm down the opposing faction, if that does not work then the leaders will decide what to do with them immediately. Specific factions. Combine: * SO-25: neutral-hostile, the might get shot on sight. * 241st Regiment: hostile, shot on sight. * 405th Legion: '''hostile, shot on sight. * '''Augmentation Force 7: hostile, shot on sight. * ALIT: neutral-hostile, they might not be shot on sight depending the situation. Resistance: * Railroad: allied, The Railroad is considered a great ally of the village, and thus an ally of the Liberation Fighters. * Lambda 17-14: allied, while the Liberation Fighters follow the order of White Forest most of the time, they'll also follow order from Lambda 17-14. Independent: * Disruptors: neutral, this independent faction will not be shot on sight, but they are not welcome in the village or any area near it. * Siren 40: neutral. * Zvezda Brigada: neutral-friendly, while originally they disliked the Brigadiers, the Podolovsky liberation fighters have now formed an alliance with the faction. * Eastern minutemen: neutral-friendly, this faction is somewhat respected by the people of the village, and so by the Liberation Fighters. Equipment. WORK IN PROGRESS! Known members. Sergey Tikhonovich Kolosov (also known as Seryozha). * Age: 45 * Race: Human - Caucasian-Russian. * Occupation: Ex-Police officer, field commander. Before the portal storm caused by the death of the Nihilanth, Sergey was a young police officer serving the Moscow police forces, when the portal storm brought countless aliens from the border world Xen, he had to aid the military forces and evacuate small towns and take the refugees into the bigger cities, this would cause a great impact when the Universal Union arrived, quickly defeating the Russian defense forces, Sergey was one of the few lucky police officers who survived both events, he, alongside other cops and soldiers, managed to escape the combine concentration camps before they could draft them into conscription. During their exploration of the woodland, they had found White Forest and their few scientists and guards, what used to be an old Soviet bunker was now a rocket silo for a company in the USA named Black Mesa, he joined the new formed militia of White Forest, now he works alongside the Lambda resistance. He is currently married to Quintana Wilkins, who he calls "the love of his life" and often jokes about how the Combine brought them together. Trivia: * He is an Orthodox Christian. * He is a heavy smoker. * He uses a Kalashnikov 47. Quintana Wilkins. * Age: 39 * Race: Human - African-American. * Occupation: Graduated doctor, field medic. Recently graduated from Yale with a degree in Medicine, Dr. Wilkins was hoping for a bright future in her depressing life, this ray of hope was extinguished when the portal storm brought countless aliens into Earth, the US Army fought with everything they had yet they were not able to stop the Universal Union and their much better equipment, She saw her country fall into despair and soon she had lost any hope she had left. Quintana was transferred overseas to City 17, what used to be a beautiful Eastern European city was not the main enclave of combine forces on Earth, she managed to get a relocation coupon and left the combine metropolis, headed to the small, less supervised woodland villages and eventually found herself in the village of Podokovsky, she started her own little clinic there to help its people. A few years later, a handsome rebel named Sergey came into the village alongside his men, both Quintana and Sergey fell in love and she decided to join the fight against the combine alongside her husband. Trivia: * She is an Atheist. * She uses a MP7 smg, stolen from a combine supply truck. * While Sergey brought her a lot of hope into her life, she is still depressed most of the time. Elisaveta Olegovna Lomovtseva (also known as Lisa). * Age: 27 * Race: Human - Caucasian-Russian. * Occupation: Houndeye tamer. Lisa was just a young child when the Combine invaded earth, she is one of many orphans who lost their parents during the seven hours war, she was adopted by an Ukrainian elderly couple and luckily for her, she was not sent into the concentration camps for children created by the combine, in hopes to create brain washed and obedient loyalist. She and her new parents left City 14 and headed towards the City 17 woodlands, where they found the village of Podokovsky, they soon found out that there was a secret network of refugees and rebels led by a local legend named Sergey, she and her parents joined their cause as auxiliaries but Lisa made a step forward and joined the front lines of the Resistance, she met a Vortigaunt named Jeremiah, who taught her everything she needed to know about taming Houndeyes (one of the few Xenian species she actually found cute), she is now the "the hound master" of the group, having tamed at least 43 houndeyes so far. Trivia: * She loves her houndeyes and if they get hurt or killed, she becomes enraged. * She doesn't get along well with Sergey, but is very good friends with Quintana. * She has a strange platonic crush on Jeremiah. * While she was born a Russian and was raised Ukrainians, she knows very little Eastern European words. Jeremiah * Age: Unknown, possibly older than 200. * Race: Vortigaunt. * Occupation: Antlion herder, Houndeye tamer, scientist. Free, alive and breathing, his communion with the Vortessence was stronger than ever, when he was transported from Xen to earth, he was confused yet he remained strong, he was greet with hostility, the humans blamed his kind, yet he still marched ahead trying to find more of those like him, he felt them, they were close, his walk was long and tiresome, but when he was close to find them, he saw a human, wounded, hunted like prey by the feral beasts of the border world, his union with the Vortessence was put up to test and he had passed it. He lunged forward, fought with his claws against the ferals and saved the life of a good man, a good man who was deeply in debt with him. They both walked together, as allies, towards a small human settlement, there were more of his kind there, he was amazed by the union of his kind and the humans, a human female with dark skin smiled at him "you need a name!" she said, the man he saved smiled and said "Jeremiah... I think it fits you, chuvak... what do you think?" he remained silent... humans were strange, yet he knew they were now his allies... his "friends". Trivia: * Sergey often asks him from advice. * Quintana learnt how to cook headcrab thanks to him. * He finds human alcoholic beverages interesting and tasty. * He often tries to guide Domovoi into a less violent path. Domovoi * Age: Unknown, possibly younger than 30. * Race: Manufactured Alien Soldier (AKA Alien Grunts) * Occupation: Warrior. "Am I the last?" he often asks to himself, when he looks around his surroundings and only sees humans, vortigaunts and ferals, but he doesn't feel lonely, he barely feels any emotions, the only thing he feels is anger, he doesn't feel pity, he doesn't feel remorse yet there is something stopping him from going into a violent rampage, killing vortigaunts, humans and combine. There's something inside his head, inside his mind that prevents him from doing so, he is not sure what it is but the vortigaunt wearing clothes often tells him "The Vortessence is growing in you, a wave that you can see and feel." he is not sure what his fellow xenian means, but he feels... in debt with the humans he now works with, he might be the last of his kind and he will use his strength to help them until he dies. Trivia: * He doesn't talk at all, he doesn't understand humans and only understand a few words of the Vortigaunts. * He likes to eat bullsquids, he is immune to their toxic blood. * He and Sergey once got into a long battle in the village, they both ended "laughing" about it. (half the village was destroyed during this battle.) * He is used as a scare tactic against conscripts and metrocops, since he might be the last of his kind, many find this alien behemoth terrifying and often run away before engaging any combat. * His hivearm died a few years after the seven hours war, he wasn't able to find any other ever since. Notes. Sorry for any misspelling, grammar error, bad punctuation and etc. This is still a work in progress! Category:Factions